Dilemma Of Adam and Eve
by Effie0420
Summary: [1S STORY] Pertemuan di dalam Lokomotif Uap membuatnya jatuh dalam pesona pemuda tampan di depannya. Rona hebat di kedua pipinya tak pernah bisa menyangkal rasa yang lebih dari sekedar tertarik itu. "Jika aku adalah kaum Eve, bolehkah aku memintanya menjadi sang Adam?" —Luhan. Check this out! BL/HUNHAN


"**DILEMMA OF ADAM AND EVE"**

.

.

.

.

**Pairing :** HunHan

**Length :** Oneshoot

**Rating :** T

**Genre :** Romance/Drama/Fluffy

.

.

It's YAOI! Boy's Love. DLDR. Some Typo(s). Messy Plots. Don't bashing!

.

.

.

**NOTE :**

Saya hanya menulis apa yang ada dalam otak saya, jika ada kesamaan latar dan tokoh, itu hanya kebetulan semata. Saya sebagai penulis baru mohon bantuannya. Kritik saran amatlah dibutuhkan untuk memperbaiki kesalahan agar tak terulang kedepannya.

.

.

.

.

**Check this out! Hereee.. comes trouble!**

.

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda berwajah manis terlihat sedang berdiri seorang diri di dalam stasiun kereta api. Sesekali ia menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri lalu beralih pada tiket kereta yang di genggamnya. Ia menghembuskan nafas pelan saat melihat angka yang ditunjukkan oleh penunjuk waktu –yang biasa kita disebut jam– tunjukkan. Baru 15 menit ia berdiri, urat – uratnya serasa pegal. Jika saja ia berangkat lebih awal, mungkin ia akan mendapatkan kursi tunggu di sekitar stasiun tersebut. Matanya kini hanya disuguhkan dengan pemandangan lalu lalang penumpang lain yang akan menaiki kereta bersama dengannya.

Saat suara besar seperti bunyian terompet menyapa telinganya, ia tersenyum. Matanya kini menangkap sebuah ular besi berjalan yang akan akan di tumpanginya. Kereta dengan cerobong besi yang mengepulkan asap itu perlahan berhenti. Bibirnya melengkung keatas menunjukkan senyuman puas setelah beberapa menit berdiri menunggu. Akhirnya dengan langkah pasti, ia memasuki lokomotif uap tersebut setelah memastikan gerbong yang akan ia tumpangi. Sungguh perjalanan spesial mengingat ini adalah pertama kalinya ia menaiki kereta uap. Ia memang berencana mengunjungi rumah neneknya di Jianwei, Sichuan. Berangkat dari Beijing menuju Jianwei cukup memakan waktu. Ia berniat untuk mengistirahatkan badannya saat perjalanan nanti.

Matanya menelusuri seluruh bagian dalam kereta. Kereta ini memang kereta dengan kelas eksklusif karena di dalamnya terdapat ruangan – ruangan bersekat dengan kursi penumpang yang saling berhadapan. Seperti sebuah ruangan privasi bagi setiap penumpangnya. Ia berbinar saat matanya menangkap tulisan dengan nomor 14 di pintu salah satu ruangan bersekat itu. Ya, itu adalah kursi penumpangnya. Ia kembali menunggingkan senyuman manis sebelum tangannya memutar knop pintu ruangan kecil tersebut.

_Cklek._

Pemandangan pertama yang ditangkap matanya, adalah seorang penumpang lain yang tengah sibuk membaca buku setebal kamus dengan seriusnya. Ia memasuki ruangan kecil minimalis tersebut dan disambut oleh senyuman pemuda tadi. Sejenak ia tertegun dengan pemandangan di depannya. Hatinya berdesir saat sang pemuda itu mempersilahkannya untuk duduk di depannya. Dengan langkah kikuk, ia pun duduk setelah pintu ruangan kecil itu telah tertutup. Ia menaruh ranselnya di sampingnya dan memilih menikmati pemandangan luar berupa ular – ular besi lain yang masih enggan untuk melaju. Dari ekor matanya, ia dapat melihat pemuda berkacamata itu tengah larut kembali ke dalam buku bacaannya. Sebuah novel kehidupan yang sepertinya pernah ia baca. Bertuliskan hangul. Apa dia bukan orang China?

Beberapa menit berlalu dan kereta yang ditumpanginya mulai melaju perlahan. Tunggu. Ia tak mendapati penumpang lain selain dirinya dan pemuda tersebut. Kursi yang harusnya ditempati oleh 4 orang, kini hanya ditempati oleh mereka berdua. Lagi – lagi jantungnya berdetak lebih keras saat pemuda itu tersenyum kearahnya. Ia balas dengan senyum kikuk dan memilih memalingkan wajahnya yang merona untuk melihat pemandangan sore hari dari kaca lokomotif.

Seorang waiter mengetuk pintu ruangan minimalis itu dan memberikan 2 cup hot coffee untuk mereka berdua. Ya, itu salah satu servise pelayanan kereta uap mewah ini. Pemuda manis itu tersenyum dan membungkuk pelan saat waiter itu berlalu dari hadapannya. Cup coffee itu diletakkannya di meja yang melekat pada jendela dan tepat di samping cup coffee milik pemuda tampan itu. Pemuda tampan itu kembali membaca bukunya. Sesekali ia menyesap kopinya dan menaruhnya kembali. Terkadang, pemuda itu sedikit menggumam jika menemukan kata yang sulit di mengertinya. Tanpa disadarinya, pemuda manis di depannya tersenyum simpul saat pemuda tampan itu mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

Pemuda tersebut menutup bukunya dan melepaskan kacamata yang bertengger manis di hidungnya. Menampilkan wajah malaikat rupawan yang membuat pemuda manis di depannya merona. Andai saja pemuda manis ini adalah seorang wanita, ia pasti sudah jatuh ke dalam pesona pemuda tampan di depannya ini. Menyukai? Ah, tidak… pemuda manis ini tak mau menyimpulkan perasaannya secepat ini. Ia hanya tertarik, mungkin. Andai ia kaum Eve, bolehkan ia berharap bahwa lelaki tampan ini adalah sang Adam? Memikirnya, membuat ia tersenyum dalam hati. Terjebak dalam suasana canggung, ia memilih untuk bertanya pada pemuda itu.

"Nǐ shì zhōngguó rén ma? (Apakah kau orang China?)" tanya pemuda manis itu hati – hati.

"Sorry?" Suara lembut pemuda itu serasa membelai halus gendang telinganya. Pemuda manis itu tersenyum hangat. Pemuda itu bilang apa? 'sorry'? sepertinya pemuda ini memang bukan orang China. Pemuda manis itu menatap sekilas rona jingga di langit – langit menandakan sang raja alam mulai tertidur di ufuk. Hatinya merasa hangat saat suara itu mulai masuk kedalam otaknya dan memproses ingatan tentang suara lembut pemuda di depannya. Pemuda tampan itu tampak menatapnya penuh tanya.

"Are you Chinese?" tanyanya lagi. Pemuda itu pun tersenyum.

"No, I'm Korean." jawabnya.

"Ah. Siapa namamu?" Oh ayolah, sepertinya pemuda manis ini sedikit meruntuki kata yang baru saja keluar dari dalam mulutnya. Bagaimana lancangnya ia menanyakan nama pemuda di depannya yang baru saja bertatap muka dengannya sekitar….setengah jam yang lalu? Tampak pemuda tampan itu sedikit tertegun dan ia kembali melayangkan senyuman hangatnya.

"Kau bisa berbahasa Korea?" Pemuda manis itu mengangguk pelan. "Sehun. Namaku Oh Sehun." Ia mengulurkan tangannya kearah pemuda manis di depannya. Pemuda manis itu terkesiap. Matanya menelisik kulit putih bersih pemuda tampan di depannya ini. Membayangkan betapa lembutnya saat kulit itu menyapa permukaan kulitnya. Oh ayolah, ia terlalu sibuk dengan fantasy berkhayalnya dan mengabaikan uluran tangan pemuda bermarga Oh tersebut. Pemuda tampan itu tampak mengerutkan keningnya karena tak ada balasan dari sang pemuda manis.

"Ah maaf. Aku Luhan." Ia membalas uluran tangan hangat itu dan tersenyum kearah Sehun. Senyuman malaikat Sehun kembali membuat Luhan merona. Ia memalingkan wajahnya –lagi– yang sudah dijalari rona merah samar. Berterima kasihlah pada pantulan cahaya berwarna orange dari matahari yang menyinarinya dan berhasil menyembunyikan rona merah muda di kedua pipinya.

Luhan mengambil ranselnya dan membukanya perlahan. Mengambil beberapa makanan kecil yang dibawanya dari Beijing. Pemuda bernama Sehun itu tampak membaca kembali novelnya dengan kacamata manis sebagai pembantu penglihatannya. Dengan ragu, Luhan mengulurkan kotak makanan berisi kue – kue cokelat ke hadapan Sehun. Sehun memandang makanan itu sekilas kemudian mengarahkan jari telunjuknya pada kue tersebut dan dirinya bergantian seolah mengatakan –Apa-boleh-aku-memakannya-?– dan Luhan pun mengangguk. Sehun mengambil sebuah kue dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya. Ia tersenyum saat lidahnya mengecap rasa manis kue itu. Melihat respon menyenangkan dari Sehun, Luhan kembali mengulurkan kotak makanan itu dan membiarkan mereka berdua menikmati makanan itu dalam diam.

"Apa kau akan menuju Sinchuan?" tanya pemuda tampan tersebut memecah keheningan yang tercipta. Luhan menatapnya sekilas dan memalingkan wajahnya ke bawah saat onyx nya bertemu dengan hazel teduh si pemuda.

"Iya. Aku akan mengunjungi nenekku di Jianwei." Masih dengan keadaan tertunduk, Luhan menghela nafas pelan, mengontrol kerja jantungnya yang sedari tadi ingin melompat keluar dari tempatnya. Saat ia mendongak, sebuah tangan terulur kearahnya, tangan pemuda itu. Luhan tertegun saat jari jempol itu mengusap bibirnya dan jari lainnya tengah memegang dagunya. _Jika aku kaum Eve, bolehkan aku berkata kalau aku tertarik pada salah satu kaum Adam-Mu? Apa kau menginjinkanku memberikan hatiku untuk pemuda ini?_

"Ada remah kue di bibirmu." ucap pemuda itu lembut. Lagi – lagi rona itu seenaknya muncul di permukaan kulit pipinya. Pemuda tampan itu menopang dagunya pada sandaran jendela di sampingnya, menikmati keindahan langit sore dan mataharinya. Mata Luhan terlihat tak tenang. Sesekali mencuri kesempatan untuk menikmati wajah malaikat di depannya. Menikmati setiap ukiran yang disuguhkan Tuhan di depannya. Menghembuskan nafas pelan saat debaran jantungnya menjadi – jadi. Menghapus surainya saat peluh dingin menyapa kulitnya. Gugup. Ia tempak gelisah saat matanya menangkap sepasang bibir tipis yang melengkung indah ketika menikmati pemandangan luar. _Bagaimanakah jika aku mengecupnya? Apakah sehangat sentuhan jemarinya? _Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat saraf tubuhnya melemah.

Lagi – lagi dia meruntuki dirinya yang tertangkap basah memperhatikan pemuda tampan itu. Sehun tersenyum. Pemuda tampan itu kembali mengedarkan pandangannya kearah jendela. Sepertinya mengabaikan tatapan Luhan padanya tadi. Luhan mencoba menyibukkan diri dengan ponselnya agar tak menatap karya terindah Tuhan di depannya ini. Di pilihnya salah satu game petualangan kesukaannya, Shrek. Sesekali Luhan tersenyum saat si kucing –Puss In Boots– memasang wajah lucunya untuk mengelabuhi musuhnya. Namun ia kembali gelisah saat Shrek memenangkan pertempuran dan dihadiahi kecupan oleh gadis pujaannya. Ia segera meng-exit game nya dan menggenggam ponselnya erat.

Luhan pun mengikuti arah pandang Sehun. Warna orange perpaduan jingga tadi telah berubah menjadi biru kehitaman. Rupanya malam tengah menyambut mereka. Mata Luhan tampak sedikit lelah. Ia merapatkan jaketnya karena hawa dingin di dalam ruangan kecil ini mulai menusuk kulitnya. Hanya ada keheningan saat Sehun memilih kembali menyibukkan dirinya dengan novelnya. Kenapa ia menjadi kaum Adam jika perasaan ini tiba – tiba muncul dengan seenaknya? Bolehkan kaum Adam seperti dirinya menyukai makhluk Adam lain seperti pemuda tampan di depannya? Apakah perasaannya ini terkutuk? Kenapa dia tak diciptakan sebagai Eve yang dengan mudahnya memberikan hati pada pasangannya?

Hening. Hanya ada suara gesekan besi dari roda dan rel lokomotif uap ini. Luhan mengusap surainya pelan. Sesekali ia juga menggosok – gosokkan kedua tangannya dan menempelkannya di pipinya untuk mengurangi suhu dinginnya. Jujur, ia sangat membenci hawa dingin. Walau hawa dingin itu takkan bisa membunuhnya, namun hawa dinginnya benar – benar melemahkan saraf – sarafnya. Buktinya saja hidungnya sedikit berair dan nafasnya menguap karena terpaan angin. Ia meruntuki sang desainer kereta yang telah membuat celah ventilasi diatas jendela lokomotif. Membuat angin dingin memaksa masuk dan mengulitinya perlahan.

Sehun tampak memperhatikan Luhan yang sedari tadi hanya duduk gelisah dengan tangan yang gemetaran. Ia mengambil ranselnya dan mengambil sesuatu dari dalam. Luhan tercengang saat sebuah syal melingkari lehernya. Kedua tangan Sehun memutar di sekitar lehernya membuat udara tiba – tiba terasa hangat. Saat tangan itu hendak menjauh, kedua tangan Luhan justru terulur dan berhasil melingkari pinggang Sehun, membuat tubuh pemuda tampan itu sedikit bergeser maju. Sepertinya Luhan memang membutuhkan kehangatan. Dengan pasti Sehun duduk berpindah di samping Luhan. Ia melingkarkan tangannya di bahu Luhan, membawa pemuda berwajah cantik itu ke dalam dekapan hangatnya. Luhan tersenyum dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang di depannya. Menikmati alunan detak jantung pemuda tampan itu di telinganya.

Tangan kanan Sehun tergerak dan mengusap rambut lembut Luhan. Luhan pun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Beruntung, kaca yang menempel pada pintu ruangan itu berwarna hitam. Ia takkan khawatir jika seseorang tengah melihatnya berpelukan seperti ini. Mereka tetap terdiam dengan posisi seperti ini hingga beberapa menit. Sehun melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatap wajah cantik di depannya. Luhan mendongak. Manik matanya tak lagi takut untuk beradu dengan hazel teduh pemuda itu. Yang ada hanya tatapan hangat keduanya. Jari telunjuk Sehun bergerak dan menyelipkan beberapa helai surai Luhan ke telinganya.

"Bolehkah?" Seolah mengerti permintaan Sehun, Luhan mengangguk pelan dengan wajah yang sudah merona hebat.

Dengan pasti Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Luhan. Luhan pun mulai memejamkan matanya. Jantungnya berdetak makin liar saat nafas hangat Sehun menerpa kulit wajahnya. Kulitnya serasa penuh dengan sengatan listrik dan darahnya berdesir hebat saat bibir lembut Sehun mulai menyapa bibirnya. Hangat. Itulah kesan pertamanya. Manis. Ia mengecapnya. Luhan melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher Sehun dan Sehun pun membalasnya dengan pelukan di pinggangnya.

Satu tangan Sehun terangkat dan berhenti pada tengkuk Luhan. Ditekannya tengkuk Luhan untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Lidahnya mengetuk bibir bawah Luhan untuk mengijinkannya memasuki rongga hangatnya. Luhan mempersilahkannya dengan membuka mulutnya dan mengigit pelan bibir bawah Sehun. Kepala mereka bergerak berlawanan untuk mengimbangi permainan mereka. Beberapa lenguhan kecil tak tertahan pun lolos dari bibir ranum Luhan. Tangan kanan Sehun mengusap punggung Luhan dengan pola tak beratur.

Ciuman itu terlepas meninggalkan benang saliva yang akhirnya terputus dan meleleh melewati sudut bibir Luhan. Entah sejak kapan, Luhan kini sudah berada dalam dekapan Sehun yang berada diatasnya. Ya, Sehun menindihnya serasa tidak sadar. Mereka hanya mengandalkan insting masing – masing untuk saling berbagi kehangatan. Luhan menatap sayu kearah Sehun, dan Sehun kembali menyapa bibirnya dengan lumatan – lumatan kecil.

Tangan Sehun dengan lihai mulai menyusup di area sensitif Luhan, menimbulkan sedikit lenguhan nikmat yang lolos dari bibir ranum itu. Keringat dingin mulai menyapa pelipis Luhan. Berkali – kali ia mengerang tertahan saat Sehun memanjakan setiap inci tubuhnya. Setiap sentuhan yang dirasakannya bagai sengatan listrik yang justru membuat libido nya naik. Tak urung jemari lentiknya mengacak rambut Sehun ketika sesuatu yang dingin menyapa permukaan lehernya. Luhan bergerak gelisah menyamankan posisinya yang benar – benar sangat sulit untuk bergerak barang seinci–pun. Goyangan badan kereta justru menimbulkan kenikmatan tersendiri pada dua insan yang bahkan tak dilekati sehelai benang pun.

Suara angin berdesir yang mengetuk jendela lokomotif seperti nyanyian yang menghibur dua makhluk Tuhan yang saling memberikan kehangatan malam itu. Suara berisik yang dihasilkan laju kereta berhasil menyamarkan pekikan kecil Luhan saat Sehun berhasil memasukinya. Suasana malam dingin dalam kereta seolah menghilang. Seluruh ruangan terasa hangat. Kaca lokomotif itu tampak berembun sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Dan lampu temaram yang dihasilkan bulan tampak menyinari dua insan Tuhan yang tengah berpelukan itu. _Bolehkan aku menjadi Eve baginya? Walau ini bukan cinta yang wajar, bolehkah aku egois untuk memilikinya?_

.

.

.

.

Kedua tangan itu saling bertautan saat langkah kaki mereka sudah menapaki tanah. Perjalanan semalam sepertinya memberi efek baik bagi tubuh Luhan. Pagi ini, ia tampak ceria walau ia berani bersumpah rasa sakit pada bagian bawahnya itu belum menghilang. Sehun merapikan surai Luhan dan membelai pipi Luhan dengan lembut.

"Apa kau benar – benar ingin menemui nenekku?" tanya Luhan cemas. Sehun mengangguk dan menyibak surai Luhan kembali.

"Bukankah tugasku sekarang adalah melamarmu untuk menjadi milikku, Lu?" ujar Sehun mantab. Seketika rona yang –menurut Luhan– menyebalkan itu kembali menjalari pipinya. Ia pun menutup pipinya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Sehun pun terkekeh pelan dan mengusak rambut Luhan. "Setelah urusanku disini beres, dan kunjungan ke rumah nenekmu berakhir, kupastikan aku akan menghadap orang tuamu untuk memintamu Lu. Aku akan membawamu ke Korea untuk bertemu orang tuaku." tambahnya lagi.

Luhan tersenyum dan menghadiahi pelukan hangatnya pada Sehun. Sehun membalas pelukannya dan mengusap – usap rambut Luhan. Seandainya ia tak sadar ia berada di tengah kerumunan penumpang lain, ia berani bersumpah akan mengecup bibir cherry Luhan. Ia kembali mengandeng tangan Luhan keluar dari stasiun.

"Sehun.." Sehun berhenti dan menatap Luhan. Dengan sedikit ragu, Luhan berjinjit dan mengecup pipi kiri Sehun lalu menunduk cepat. Kembali menyembunyikan rona – rona yang menjadi hiasan pipinya ketika bersama Sehun. Sepertinya ia sudah harus terbiasa dengan detakan jantungnya yang berlebihan itu. _Bila cinta yang kami jalani adalah sebuah dilema kehidupan, bolehkah aku menjadi Eve agar cinta ini di perbolehkan untuk sang Adam?_

.

.

.

.

**FIN!**

.

Gimana? Gaje kan? Lebay? Duh, baru pertama ini aku buat FF dengan kata – kata sama kesan yang lebay seperti itu. Niatnya sih mau buat feel, tapi ya…gak tau deh menurut readers gimana.

.

.

**Mind to Review?**

.


End file.
